Rauri Preist
by Pigwidgeon15
Summary: Incomplete A diary from Rauri Presit, a young girl suddenly thrown into a world she didn't know exist; Dumbledor's Army.


To Rauri,

Happy Birthday Darling. May you fill this diary with your most treasured thoughts that you may reflect upon and one day share with your own children.

Love Mum.

Dearest Diary,

My Name is Rauri Parish and I am, believe it or not, a witch. No ordinary witchy, bitchy teen 'witch'. I am an honest truth wand waving, spell casting, potion making witch.

When they first told me I didn't believe them. Who would? But here I am now, studying something that is only suppose to be the stuff of fairy tales. In a way you could say I'm living in a fantasy world. At first it was amazingly fantastic! Attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will do that to a person, i.e. a muggle born. Now it is just everyday life. Well it was at least.

Last term I was any normal muggleborn 5th year, normal being a relative term, but now that has all changed...

"Bye Mum, I'll be back from the mall by 3pm, kay?" raven haired girl called, stepping out the front door.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you," came the reply.

"Yes, mum," drawled the sixteen year old, shutting the screen door with a resounding clang. Sticking her wallet into the back pocked of her favourite jeans she stepped down the few front steps, along the garden path and out the front gate. The grass was a tad over grown and the house could have probably done with a fresh coat of paint, but to her it was home. Not bothering to look back towards the small house Rauri continued down the street towards the plaza.

Before she had even made past the second house, a two story brick home, surrounded by overgrown hedges a familiar sound caught her attention. Quickly she shoved her hand into her jacket to grab her wand as she spun around. Before she could even lay a finger on the wooden handle a large hand grabbed her wrist while at the same time another clapped firmly over her mouth.

Before she could even think to struggle or scream her whole body felt as though it was being forced through a rubber tube as the rows of houses around her winked out of existence. She felt her outsides squeeze inwards, pushing the air from her lungs. The hand on her wrist and the other over her mouth remained firmly in place.

Suddenly the almost unbearable pressure released her. Her feet hit the ground causing her knees to buckle under her. Staggering backwards the connected with a wall but managed to stay upright. The room was dimly lit. She could hardly see a thing. The hands were gone she suddenly realised. Looking around wildly she tried to find her attacker in the dark but it was no good.

Remembering her wand she slowly slid her hand towards her waistband, trying not to get their attention else they would disarm her. But her wand was gone. Her attacker must have taken it.

Slowly her eyes adjusted bringing into focus vague shapes which transformed into hooded figures. The room was small, square. Hooded figures stood in each corner. In the middle of the room was a table and in front of her a stool. A dim light was given off by a lamp above the table. It looked to metal. She could make nothing out from the figures, the lighting was too dim and the hoods too far forward. The light slowly began to brighten, flickering every so often, almost as if to add effect. It was doing a good job. She was scared.

"The stool in front of you, sit!" commanded a menacing voice from somewhere in the darkness. Looking around she could no longer see the edges of the room. The hooded figures had disappeared into darkness as if all the light in the room was suddenly concentrated on her. Unsure of whom these people were and seeing no other options she complied, sliding into the steel chair cautiously.

Her caution did her no good as cords appeared out of nowhere, winding around her like snakes, binding her arms, chest and legs to the chair. Feeling more scared than she could ever remember being she froze. One of the hooded figures stepped out of the darkness. Seeing the wand she braced herself for what was to come but they just waved it about her rather like a metal detector. The wandless hand moved towards and around her to her jeans pocket where they pulled out her wallet.

Who where these people? Some crazy magical pick pockets? Hell bent on scaring the shite out of her?

"Clear," came a husky voice from under the hood. The bindings disappeared and the lights came on fully, completely illuminating the room. It reminded her of an interrogation room from one of those corny cop shows her mother watched on television, but with no one way mirror. There was a figure in each corner and another just in front of her holding their wand. They all wore loose fitting Royal blue robes. They appeared loose fitting in any case but Rauri could tell that they were designed for battle, fine adjustments in the shape and the silver threads were nearly humming magic.

As the hooded man, she guessed, who had her wallet and probably her wand stepped away a metal door appeared on the far wall. The leading hooded figure made his way back so that he was standing against the wall straight in front of her. For a moment nothing happened and then the door. A slender woman wearing official blue robes walked in, her outfit matching those of the other people in the room.

Her hood however was down revealing her identity. She had a pretty face, slightly freckled across the nose. Her eyes were an enchanting blue which contrasted well with her fiery red hair that flowed down her back. She was carrying a small folder in the crook of her arm along with a leather bound book. Conjuring a chair opposite the table she sat down giving the frightened girl no acknowledgement a she opened the folder.

Rauri looked down at the blank piece of parchment contained in the manila folder. It was completely blank. The red head grabbed a quill out of thin air. It was long, not overly long and appeared to be an eagle feather.

"Wand hand on the table," she said. What did they want her hand on the table for? Where they going to cut it off? Was she to never use a wand again? "Wand hand on the table," she repeated, looking up from the blank paper, her voice suddenly taking on a knifelike quality.

Quickly Rauri placed her right hand, palm down on the table before her. It was cool beneath her touch. Any other time it would have been refreshing, but now it felt as if the coolness was sapping all warmth from her body.

"Please sate your name for the record," said the woman formally, delicately balancing the quill at the top of the blank page.

"R-Rauri Priest," she said, her voice small and crackly. The quill suddenly came to life. With a small jerk it began furiously writing across the page at an astonishing speed. Had any human hand been controlling the quill the writing would have been near illegible but the conjured quill wrote in perfect fluid script. From where she was seated she could not make out what was being written, as the letters appeared to have been scrambled together.

"Well Rauri," she said the woman drawing the girls attention from the page, "you have been brought here as we have a proposition for you." She looked very professional with her ramrod straight back and hands intertwined on the desk before her. "We," she said gesturing briefly to the others, "are part of a special operation. You have special qualities which we are looking for." The sheet between them rustled slightly, almost deafeningly, as it slid across to the other side of the folder. The entire page had been written on. A new page sat where the first had been and without missing a beat the quill continued to write. "Ignore the quill and listen carefully," said the woman, her tone almost chastising. "Together, through both magical and muggle means as our missions require, we are part of an organisation whose current goal is to identify, track and capture Death Eaters currently in hiding. Or at least that is our goal in a nut shell.

"We are not a branch of the Ministry of Magic. Neither are we in any way recognized by them. They don't even know we exist. We are around everywhere, inconspicuous blending in with the general community. You, Rauri, have abilities, brains and skills you may not know but we have discovered.

"You are under no obligation whatsoever to comply. If you refuse your memory will be modified and you will be returned home and we disappear. We are asking you to become one of us. You would continue life as normal. You would keep many secrets and learn many things. In effect we are asking you to become a silent agent. We understand that we are asking a lot with very little information but people can undo memory charms and it is best you know very little in the case that you are questioned by the wrong people. Do you accept?"

Rauri sat there staring at the young woman before laughing out loud. "This is a joke right?" she asked laughing. "You almost had me going for a minute there." Her voice echoing off the walls.

"I assure you Miss Priest that this is no joke," said the redhead flatly. There had been a few who had acted this way.

"Okay then," she said sobering almost immediately. "How do I know that you are the good guys, so to speak?" She certainly had brass, that was for sure.

"Have you heard the rumours of a secret organization started by Harry Potter?"

"Sure, everyone's heard about it but it isn't real. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that."

"I beg to differ. We are that organization. After that I can give you no more specifics."

"You mean to say that you want _me_ to join Harry Potter's secret organization? An organisation which according to you exists?"

"In short, yes." The raven haired girl shook her head in disbelief. Who was this woman? Was she crazy? But then again, to be a 'silent agent' sounded very cool. They had things to teach her? Those things would certainly not be things taught in school. But what was the catch?

"What do you want me to do?" she asked cautiously.

"I can only give a general overview. Through technology, magic and muggle methods, we plan to train you to become a spy. Most all of our spies are inactive. Living their lives like any other person. That is all I can say."

"Would I be risking my life?"

"It is a possibility."

"How many other members are there?"

"I cannot say."

"What do you want with a 14, turning 15, year old girl? Surely you don't expect me to become a spy?"

The red head looked at her, staring her in the eye. "I honestly do not know exactly why you have been chosen. You probably don't even know. You have hidden talents, talents you might not even know you have. You are smart. You are courageous. You are willing to do what is right, that I know."

For several minutes Rauri sat thinking. Before she eventually spoke.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" she asked.

"Sign here," said the woman sitting opposite her. She pulled out a slip of parchment from the back of the file and slid it forward to the girl. "The paper is charmed and magically binding. If you so much as speak a word of anything here to anyone we will know and security curses will become active, including a modified memory charm."

"Isn't that very risky?" she asked. "Just a slipped word, a phrase taken out of context and I lose my memory?"

"If you are about to say something you shouldn't or know you shouldn't the spell will let you know. It is intuitive, linked to many different areas of the brain, not just speech."

Rauri nodded looking at the parchment before her. She wasn't quite ready to sign just yet.

"Why do you need me?" she asked eyeing off the piece of paper.

"We do not generally request membership from those still at school but we are in a predicament at the moment and my superior has been watching you for many a years."

After several minutes of reading and re-reading the terms and conditions supplied she reached forward taking the offered quill and signed the paper. Indeed what the woman had said pretty much summed it all up in a nutshell.

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army," said the other woman.

"You mean the DA really existed!" she asked flabbergasted.

"Why yes, it _does_ exist and you have just joined."

"What now?" she asked, handing back the paper and quill. Sliding the sheet back in order, the folder glowed a pale lavender in colour before returning to its original state.

"You follow me," she said standing up and waking towards the door. As the young witch stood one of the guards moved forward returning her wand and wallet. Thanking them with a nod she hurried out the door, feeling as if she was being swept up in a wind storm, not quite sure which way was up or what way she was going and hoping to all deities that she had not just made the biggest mistake of her life.

After many empty corridors the pair entered a small room. On the far wall was a map of Great Britain covered in many different coloured flashing dots. To the right was a long desk covered in computers and technical equipment and cords. At the middle computer was dark haired young male with an excellent physique.

"Corner, we have a new member in need of tagging."

"Oh didn't see you there Gin," he said turning away from the screen. "Hello, I'm Michael Corner, Technical Support," he said warming shaking the girl's hand.

"Is this the one Ninny's been getting all flustered over?" he asked the redhead.

"Yes," she answered curtly.

"Oh, Ginny, don't be so up tight, she's always like this," he added. "Bet she hasn't even introduced herself." Rauri looked over at the other woman and back to the male.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, in charge of recruitment of new members," she said finally.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said politely shaking her hand.

"Well enough introductions, down to business," said the Technician rubbing his hands together…

and that was how my life changed forever. Michael inserted this nano-chip thing into my arm. It was just like being pricked, hardly felt it. Then I learnt how the different coloured dots on the map indicate different people with different alliances. And from that tiny prick they can locate you, perform an emergency port-key operations, monitor brain and vials statistics, and some other cool things.

I got a quick look at the gadgets before I was given my D.A. pass and sent home just in time for mum not to worry. Miss Weasley said that it must be on my person at all times, just like my wand. Oh yeah, they scanned that too, just so that I can get away with certain magic and stuff like that.

This is like totally cool but I have no idea when they are even going to call again. Corner, said that it takes about a week to get all the paperwork done before they started the training. I can't wait!

Goodnight,

Rauri

Mood: excited

Dearest Diary,

It's been a while since I wrote but I have been so busy. Like Michael said, it was a week before they got back to me. My now trainer, came and appparated me right out of my room, making excuses about going to the mall for me to tell. When I arrived I was given the tour of the different departments and met everyone including these way cool twins, Pavarti and Padma Patil. Padam's like my physical trainer and Anthony my manager I suppose. He handles me especially because I am so young and aren't apart of the normal training program because I have to go back to school

Anyway, over the past two weeks I've got own D.A. robes fitted. They are so nice. As I suspected, they are all adjusted to allow for battle. It is so cool how the sleeves contract to allow free movement.

Padma and Hannah, she's a Tech. as they say, they plan trying me out on this like simulator from what I can gather. Anyway, it teaches you theses different combat techniques using a magic/technical link. From what I can understand, it is like downloading a program into my brain and it is like I have been learning whatever they download for years. That would totally speed up the process of learning for people like me. They also said that it would be great for me because I am so young and that helps me learn quickly.

But today, they learnt something about me that I didn't know, well, I knew but now I know…

"Okay, Rauri, you can go change now, we're cleared," said Anthony as the two agents stepped through the door to the training wing. Each time they arrived they had to go through a special screening process where they were checked for weapons and their chips were scanned.

Moving to her locker she removed her blue robes and underclothes. Stepping into the changing room she slipped out of her jeans and halter neck top and into a black, long sleeved shirt and matching pants. Braiding her hair she pulled on the voluminous blue robe. Standing in front of the mirror she contemplated the colour of her hair. She was really getting sick of the black. It was boring and did nothing for the robes. Closing her eyes she concentrated hard. Opening her eyes, her raven hair was now light blonde. Smiling at image in the mirror she nodded to herself.

Hanging her clothes she put them in her own locker before strapping her wand holder over her shirt and slipping her identification into the small pouch on the outside of the holder so it was visible. Adjusting the cuff of her robes she got it to sit right. Swapping her sandals for combat shoes as Anthony called them, even though they were just like ballerina shoes, she walked into the Tech room where she would be taking her first lesson in gadgets.

Anthony turned around when she entered the room. "No appearance altering charms or potions outside of lessons or unless you have been directed to do so by a supervisor," Anthony commanded, drawing his wand and performing a spell to return her hair to its normal colour. When he was strict it was for a reason, he was normally a fairly laid back guy. Altering your appearance could cause major uproar in headquarters. People had had their identity confused and been attacked by another member before. It just wasn't safe.

He watched Rauri. Nothing happened.

"Sorry," she mumbled, changing it back to raven.

"How did you do that?" he asked, the shock written all over his face.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Change your hair like that?"

"I just concentrate on it and it changes. I can do it with other body parts, you know, change them. Is that not normal?" she asked cautiously. "I mean, I can just do it but mum doesn't like it. Can't everyone?"

"That isn't normal for any old witch or wizard to change their appearance at will."

"Ah, there you are," called a stocky redhead.

"Fred, we'll be back," he said as he grabbed Rauri's arm dragging her out of the side door and down a hallway. "Where are we going" she asked watching the various people as they passed, all wearing identical blue robes.

"To see a specialist," he told her as they stopped outside a door, which to Rauri looked like all the others aside from the name plaque; Nymphadora Lupin. Knocking on the door he stuck his head in, "a word if you please Tonks?" Nodding he opened the door for her to enter before him.

The room was simple, a fireplace, two chairs a desk and another chair. Behind the almost spotless desks sat an older woman. She looked young but you could see it in her eyes that she had faced things, people, events which had matured her before she was ready. Her appearance told another story, she had bright pink, short, spiky hair and a heart shaped face.

"Hi there," she said extending a hand, "Tonks, you?"

"Rauri, nice to meet you," she said, shaking the offered hand.

"What was it that you wanted?" she asked turning to the man at the back of the room.

"I believe I have found you a Metamorphmagus," he said excitedly, gesturing to the raven haired girl. Tonks suddenly had a renewed interest in the short girl moving around to the front of the desk.

"What's a 'Metamorphmagus'?" she asked looking at Anthony.

"A person who can change their appearance at will," said the woman offhandedly, leaning against the desk. "What can you do?"

"You mean changing stuff?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Pretty much everything except big stuff, like, height. I'm not allowed to do it much, it freaks mum out," she added with a shrug.

"Okay, I'd say from what I know that that's pretty difficult stuff. Give us a show of what you can do."

"Alright then," said Rauri a little confused. Closing her eyes her hair became the spitting image of Tonk's hair.

"Very good," she complimented viewing the girl from all angles. Rauri just smiled.

For the next few hours the three experimented with different looks. Tonks also joined in the fun to Rauri's surprise. By the time they had finished arrangements had been made for private sessions with Tonks to the included into her schedule to hone in her skills a little.

"There you are," called the redhead when Anthony and Rauri finally returned.

"Just went for a little visiting, but now we're back. Let's show Rauri what we've got."

"Righto then," the said rubbing his hands together. "By the way, I'm Fred and that guy over there," he indicated pointing at a visible head of orange hair at the back of the lab, "is my brother George."

"Nice to meet you, Fred," greeted Rauri who stuck out her hand in greeting which he eagerly shook.

Fred, he was totally cool, gave me a low down on pretty much everything they had there. There were these tracking devices which had been implanted on a whole heap of people including me. Each person who is being track, which include a lot of Death Eaters and everyone associated with the D.A., has a special id. Through that id, they can be located. All the locations are pinpointed on the huge G.B. map in the tech room.


End file.
